


Diversion

by flanellepilou



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aiolia is my fandom bicycle, Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/pseuds/flanellepilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La révélation des manigances de son compagnon le frappa comme le météore de Pégase.<br/>« Tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu m'as utilisé comme un vulgaire appât !<br/>— Tout de suite les grands mots », soupira Camus en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que les missions impliquant diplomatie et espionnage n'étaient pas son fort. De gamin hyperactif à héros épris d'action, Aiolia avait toujours été sollicité pour ses prouesses physiques plutôt que pour son expertise intellectuelle. Non pas qu'il fût un rustre ignorant des Belles Lettres, mais tout de même... pourquoi diable Shion l'avait-il mandaté à la suite du chevalier du Verseau ? Avait-il fini par devenir gâteux après deux cent quarante années et des poussières d'exercice du pouvoir ? Ou était-ce une punition déguisée pour un délit dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ?

Quelle qu'en fût la raison, le voilà qui se retrouvait aux côtés d'un Camus imperturbable, dans le salon privé d'un hôtel luxueux (combien d'étoiles déjà ? quatre ? cinq ?), à dissimuler tant bien que mal son anxiété grandissante et l'horrible sentiment de faire tache. Car évidemment, si son pair avait sans nul doute prévu le coup et se pavanait en costume taillé sur mesure, lui arborait des tennis qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, une paire de jeans usés jusqu'à la corde, et un t-shirt à l'effigie de maître Yoda sous une chemise à carreaux – t-shirt offert par Dohko, qui décidément cultivait le sens de l'auto-dérision depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la fraîcheur de ses dix-huit printemps.

Il se tassa un peu plus dans le canapé obscènement moelleux tandis que l'arrivée de leurs hôtes leur était annoncée. Puis se leva en lâchant un soupir de condamné à mort lorsque Camus, déjà debout, lui lança de biais un regard d'avertissement.

« Monsieur et madame Bardakçi, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Camus tout en serrant la main des nouveaux venus.

— Tout le plaisir – et l'honneur est pour nous, répondit l'homme d'un ton obséquieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut se vanter de rencontrer des émissaires du Sanctuaire.

— Pas sur tous les toits, j'ose espérer, répliqua le chevalier, qui avait imperceptiblement tiqué. Le Sanctuaire se plaît à cultiver sa discrétion.

— Bien évidemment ! C'était une façon de parler. »

S'ensuivit un court silence pétri de malaise, durant lequel Aiolia eut cependant le temps de prier une bonne partie du panthéon divin pour que l'entrevue fût aussi brève que la courtoisie et le but de leur mission le permettaient.

Le quatuor prit place sur les canapés, tandis que le personnel de l'hôtel mettait à leur disposition une bouteille de champagne, des flûtes et un cortège de petits fours dont Aiolia ne parvint pas à identifier la moitié des ingrédients. Que de chichis pour une simple rencontre ! Il en aurait presque regretté la pompe sinistre et formelle du Chrusos Sunagein.

Une fois le champagne servi, la femme se tourna ostensiblement vers son mari, puis s'adressa au chevalier du Verseau.

« Avant de parler de sujets plus sérieux, permettez à la mère inquiète que je suis de demander des nouvelles d'Erhan.

— Votre fils se porte à merveille, répondit aussitôt Aiolia, qui connaissait le garçon pour avoir participé à son apprentissage. Il est un chevalier très prometteur, et compense son inexpérience par un enthousiasme à toute épreuve.

— C'est une grande fierté pour notre famille que de servir le Sanctuaire, dit le mari, tandis que son épouse laissait le soulagement épanouir les traits de son visage. Même si nous n'avons que peu de contact avec le Domaine Sacré, nous savons que notre fils a choisi la voie du Bien et de la Justice.

— Nous sommes heureux de le compter dans nos rangs, fit lentement Camus, reprenant aussitôt la main sur la conversation. L'imminence de conflits étant pour le moment écartée, nous veillons à ce que tous les membres de l'armée d'Athéna bénéficient de conditions de vie décentes sans pour autant perdre de vue leurs devoirs. »

Le couple acquiesça benoîtement aux paroles du Saint. Les civilités se poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes. Leurs interlocuteurs tentaient maladroitement de satisfaire leur curiosité à l'égard du Sanctuaire, probablement pour se rassurer quant au quotidien de leur fils. Camus, de son côté, manœuvrait d'une manière bien plus habile ; il désamorçait systématiquement leurs questions d'une pirouette verbale et ne livrait que de vagues platitudes et d'insignifiants détails qui finirent par crisper les sourires sur les visages de leurs visiteurs lorsqu'ils comprirent que le Verseau les menait en bateau. Aiolia préféra garder le silence, et sous couvert d'apprécier le champagne (boisson qu'il détestait franchement), il observa cette assemblée incongrue.

L'homme était un armateur turc qui avait fait fortune dans le commerce maritime. Shion n'avait pas livré tous les détails concernant son affaire, mais a priori celle-ci était honnête. Sa femme était issue d'une vieille famille istanbuliote qui entretenait depuis plusieurs générations déjà des liens avec le Domaine Sacré. C'était en partie grâce à ses connexions que son fils avait été admis comme apprenti, avant de parvenir à gagner son armure.

D'habitude, le Sanctuaire ne nouait pas de liens personnels avec les familles de ceux qui étaient entrés au service de la déesse. Mais avec sa résurrection, la politique et le cœur de Shion s'étaient assouplis d'une manière qu'aucun de ses sujets n'aurait cru possible. Si les entraînements et les devoirs de la garde n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, en revanche les apprentis avaient le droit de garder contact avec leurs familles, et les chevaliers bénéficiaient de permissions pour rendre visite à leurs proches. Si le temps avait malheureusement fait son œuvre pour les plus anciens, les jeunes recrues s'en donnaient à cœur joie et multipliaient les lettres et les correspondances en tous genres avec leurs parents, grands-parents, frères et sœurs, oncles, tantes et cousins. Évidemment, quelques voix s'élevaient contre ces mesures qu'elles jugeaient laxistes et permissives, mais elles étaient bien vite étouffées par tous ceux qui estimaient avoir chèrement payé ce droit qu'ils venaient d'acquérir.

De l'autre côté du couple, Camus laissait traîner la conversation sur des terrains anodins. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et Aiolia commençait à se demander s'il finirait par aborder le problème qui les préoccupait, quand il se rendit compte qu'au fil des paroles échangées, le Verseau venait d'encercler leurs deux proies, les prenant au piège de la légère méfiance qu'il avait lui-même suscitée. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisée, car l'homme était rompu aux négociations et son épouse aux rouages des relations mondaines. Mais le premier se laissait distraire par les flatteries à double tranchant de Camus. Quant à la seconde…

Aiolia sentit l'embarras affluer vers son visage lorsqu'il avisa que les prunelles de l'épouse déviaient invariablement vers sa personne.

« … affréter quelques ferries en partance du port de Kantharos, au Pirée, et à destination d'Iraklia, disait Bardakçi. Peut-être qu'à cette occasion... eh bien, je me disais que nous pourrions profiter d'une journée en compagnie d'Erhan. Cela ferait plaisir à ma femme. »

Cette dernière papillonna des yeux et s'arracha tant bien que mal à la contemplation de la poitrine du Lion.

« Oui oui... très plaisir, balbutia-t-elle avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle ignorait totalement à quel sujet son mari la sollicitait.

— Peut-être en effet que nous pourrions organiser une rencontre, confirma Camus sans se départir de son flegme légendaire. Bien entendu, la décision ne dépend pas de moi. Mais le Grand Pope, dans son immense magnanimité...

— Bien entendu, répéta l'armateur avec empressement. Mais... si vous pouviez, voyez-vous...

— Appuyer votre requête ? compléta le Français, un frémissement au coin des lèvres.

— Oh, nous n'oserions pas vous demander une telle chose ! Il est vrai cependant que notre enfant nous manque... surtout à ma femme, vous comprenez, le cœur d'une mère... »

Camus hocha la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir, tandis que la mère en question détaillait sans grande subtilité la taille fine et les jambes déliées du cinquième gardien. Aiolia se mit à lisser nerveusement le tissu de son jeans. Non seulement toutes ces circonvolutions langagières épuisaient sa patience, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas peser plus lourd dans les négociations qu'une entrecôte sur l'étal d'un boucher.

Et le Verseau continuait à palabrer comme si de rien n'était, ignorant superbement le manège de la femme et l'embarras croissant d'Aiolia, sans daigner montrer une once de jalousie !

« Je ne crois pas que le Grand Pope resterait insensible devant l'affection et l'inquiétude maternelles. Il se trouve que je fais partie de ses plus proches conseillers, et mes suggestions ne tomberaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd si je lui en faisais part », reprit Camus du ton de celui prêt à se laisser fléchir moyennant contrepartie.

N'y tenant plus, Aiolia crut bon d'intervenir pour précipiter les choses et en finir avec les œillades brûlantes que lui lançait à présent l'épouse.

« Nous parlerons au Grand Pope, Camus et moi ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter le couple. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'accède pas à votre demande.

— Absolument aucune, renchérit Camus, dont les épaules tressautèrent légèrement. Qui plus est, une petite contribution de votre part serait susceptible d'accélérer votre requête... »

 _Nous y voilà, enfin !_ soupira Aiolia en son for intérieur. Alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le dossier du canapé, frôlant de la sienne l'épaule du Verseau, il eut le malheur de croiser le regard de madame Bardakçi, qui le prit aussitôt pour un signe d'encouragement.

« Nous paierons la reconstruction de vos temples ! À tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle, et dans son enthousiasme elle bondit presque de son siège et renversa quelques gouttes de champagne.

— C'est si généreux de votre de part », conclut le onzième gardien.

Un sourire torve soulevait ses lèvres fines. La partie venait de se conclure à l'avantage du Sanctuaire, et même si l'épouse semblait dépitée de ne pouvoir assister en personne à la rénovation des Maisons du Zodiaque, elle gardait cependant l'espoir de recroiser la route du Saint du Lion à l'occasion. Le mari, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc, et quelques jours se passeraient avant qu'il ne prît conscience des entourloupes pécuniaires du Grand Pope et de ses sbires.

Il faut dire que plusieurs Guerres Saintes d'affilée avaient sérieusement mis à mal les finances du Domaine Sacré, et si Athéna était la déesse de la Paix et de la Justice, elle n'était certainement pas celle des économies domestiques. Par ailleurs, tous les chevaliers n'étaient pas prêts à mettre la main à la patte quand il s'agissait de réparer des toits crevés par des explosions de cosmos et de redresser des colonnes abattues par des attaques aussi diverses que variées. Aussi Shion avait-il dû faire appel à des entreprises privées spécialisées dans la rénovation des bâtiments antiques. Et même si ces dernières reconnaissaient dévotement le rôle du Sanctuaire dans la protection de l'Humanité contre les forces maléfiques qui la menaçaient, leur gratitude n'allait pas jusqu'à la gratuité des travaux engagés.

La complaisance de Shion envers ses chevaliers et leurs familles n'était donc pas totalement motivée par sa seule grandeur d'âme, mais aussi et surtout par le secret espoir que les plus fortunées d'entre elles financeraient une bonne partie de la reconstruction du Domaine Sacré.

En sortant de l'hôtel, Aiolia se sentit plus épuisé qu'à l'issue d'un combat avec un Spectre. L'air indolent et saturé de particules fines de la capitale s'insinua dans ses poumons à mesure qu'il prenait de grandes goulées d'air. Il s'étira longuement, les bras au-dessus de la tête, et poussa un grognement soulagé.

« Cesse donc de faire toutes ces simagrées, dit Camus derrière lui. Ce n'était pas si terrible. »

Furieux, le Grec se tourna vivement vers son pair.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'était l'un des moments les plus atroces de ma vie. Et toi qui ne disais rien…. oh, par tous les dieux ! » s'exclama-t-il, à la fois outré et dépité.

La révélation des manigances de son compagnon le frappa comme le météore de Pégase.

« Tu t'es servi de moi ! Tu m'as utilisé comme un vulgaire appât !

— Tout de suite les grands mots », soupira Camus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il voulut contourner le Lion pour prendre le chemin du retour, mais le chevalier agrippa son poignet, le forçant à rester sur place.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça. Quand je pense que tu m'as jeté en pâture à cette femme, juste pour quelques vulgaires drachmes…

— D'abord, c'était loin, très loin d'être pour quelques drachmes, rétorqua-t-il. Ensuite, tu seras bien content de ne plus avoir un temple qui menace de s'effondrer chaque fois que quelqu'un le traverse. Et enfin... »

Le Français dégagea son bras avant de l'enrouler autour des épaules du cinquième gardien. Il pencha la tête vers son oreille et, ce faisant, les mèches de sa longue chevelure caressèrent l'angle de la mâchoire d'Aiolia. Sa voix se fit tout aussi cajoleuse lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

« Enfin, je n'aurais jamais laissé madame Bardakçi poser ses mains avides sur ta personne. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois surtout que de ton point de vue, la fin justifie n'importe quel moyen, répliqua le Lion, vexé. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as suggéré au Grand Pope de m'emmener dans tes bagages, juste pour que tu puisses m'utiliser comme accessoire ? »

Camus haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Bien sûr que non. L'idée vient du seigneur Shion.

— Athéna nous vienne en aide ! Je vais finir par croire que notre Pope est un vieux pervers.

— Eh bien, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit le Français, pince-sans-rire. Si tu savais ce à quoi je l'ai surpris en train de faire au Vieux Maître dans son bureau, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière…

— Je ne veux pas savoir », frémit Aiolia, et il tenta de se soustraire au Verseau.

Ce dernier avait cependant anticipé la manœuvre. Son bras glissa des larges épaules pour venir aussitôt se lover au creux de ses reins. Leur position, terriblement intime aux yeux du chaste Lion, ne laissait plus aucune équivoque sur la nature du lien qui les unissait.

« Camus, souffla-t-il tandis que son regard s'égarait de droite à gauche. Tu ne devrais pas… Nous sommes au beau milieu de la rue. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se fasse remarquer.

— Ici ? »

Sceptique, le Verseau embrassa du regard les environs presque déserts. Sans compter qu'ils se trouvaient dans le quartier du Marais.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas scandaliser grand-monde », le rassura-t-il tout se collant un peu plus contre Aiolia.

Celui-ci le repoussa plus franchement.

« Ça suffit, gronda-t-il.

— Quand je pense que de nous deux, c'est moi que l'on traite volontiers de prude… Allons viens, laisse-moi me faire pardonner. »

Le Grec recula d'un pas lorsque Camus fit mine de s'approcher. Il avait beau l'aimer, sa compassion et sa patience n'étaient pas illimitées, et le onzième gardien venait de franchir une énième frontière avec sa fâcheuse manie de le prendre pour plus naïf et innocent qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Certes, il lui fallait du temps pour prendre conscience des chemins tortueux que prenait parfois l'esprit de Camus, mais une fois que ses plans étaient mis au jour, Aiolia estimait qu'il avait le droit de se sentir offensé.

« D'accord, je ne te toucherai pas, concéda Camus, et il eut l'impression que le Français arborait un air déçu. Veux-tu malgré tout me suivre ?

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

— Je crois connaître un lieu susceptible de te remonter le moral. Promis, ce n'est pas un piège. »

Aiolia pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finir par acquiescer. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Camus, d'autant que leur bref séjour parisien prenait fin le matin suivant à la première heure, et qu'un vol ennuyeux en direction d'Athènes et en compagnie d'un Verseau de mauvaise humeur était une épreuve qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter.

« De toute façon, si c'est un piège, tu passeras la nuit sur le canapé de notre chambre d'hôtel.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Aiolia. »

Le Français le dépassa sans chercher à lui prendre la main et poursuivit sa route. Il ralentit pourtant, le regard accroché à la silhouette du Lion : malgré son apparent aplomb, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce dernier allait le suivre. Aiolia glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et se mit en marche, prenant soin de gratifier son compagnon d'un froncement de sourcils assorti d'une moue peu amène, juste pour lui signifier qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être entièrement pardonné.

Ils traversèrent trois pâtés de maisons, laissant derrière eux les restaurants et les galeries d'art. Camus avançait d'un pas souple devant lui, ses longues jambes avalant l'asphalte avec assurance et ses cheveux capturant les pâles rayons solaires de fin d'automne.

Personne au Sanctuaire n'aurait osé parier sur leur relation. Aiolia lui-même demeurait songeur face à la situation, et se demandait parfois quelles mystérieuses raisons avaient poussé Camus vers lui. Ils n'avaient jamais sympathisé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ; Aiolia avait préféré traîner ses guêtres avec l'exubérant Scorpion et le têtu Bélier. Camus, lui, avait cultivé la solitude comme une carapace pour mieux se protéger contre cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'il voyait comme le plus grand des handicaps.

La résurrection des douze – ou plutôt des quatorze – avait changé la donne. Liés par les épreuves et les sacrifices accomplis au nom de la déesse, les chevaliers revenus à la vie avaient resserré leurs rangs. Les amitiés s'étaient renouvelées pour les uns, et des affinités jusqu'alors inconnues avaient fleuri entre ceux qui ne s'étaient jamais côtoyés.

Une brûlante après-midi d'été et un baiser irréfléchi avait suffi à ouvrir les yeux du Lion et voir sous un tout autre jour son confrère du onzième temple.

Ce dernier, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un petit salon de thé. Aiolia le considéra d'un air dubitatif.

« Tu sais, les tasses en porcelaine et les macarons, ce n'est pas mon truc, crut-il bon de lui rappeler.

— Je crois au contraire que cela va beaucoup te plaire. Regarde mieux. »

Le Grec se pencha vers la vitrine et plissa les paupières. Au-delà de l'étalage de meringues, éclairs et mousses aux fruits, il finit par distinguer des formes gracieuses et poilues sinuant entre les pieds des tables, bondissant sur les chaises inoccupées, clamant d'un petit miaulement péremptoire des caresses aux clients...

Des chats. Une bonne douzaine de matous au pelage soyeux se baladait en toute impunité dans la boutique. Le visage d'Aiolia se fendit peu à peu d'un sourire ravi.

« C'est un bar à chats », révéla le Français en se rapprochant de lui.

Totalement fasciné par le spectacle, Aiolia ne songea même plus à le repousser.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais c'est la déesse elle-même qui m'a parlé de cet endroit. Il paraît que les Japonais en sont très friands, et la mode a fini par gagner mes compatriotes.

— C'est fabuleux, soupira le Lion. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

— Vas-y. Je t'attendrai dans le bistrot d'en face.

— J'oubliais ta haine immodérée pour les félins, se moqua-t-il.

— Pas _tous_ les félins, répliqua l'autre. De toute façon, je n'aime pas non plus les chiens.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi je reste avec toi et ton cœur de pierre !

— Ici et maintenant ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les effusions publiques. Allez, va profiter de tes congénères et rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini. »

Ce fut un moment merveilleux et bien trop bref. Sensibles à ses émanations de Cosmos, tous les chats convergèrent vers Aiolia dès qu'il passa l'entrée, et il se retrouva littéralement noyé sous une mer de douces fourrures et de ronronnements apaisants, au grand dam des autres clients qui malgré leurs appels et leurs cajoleries ne parvenaient que très rarement à attirer l'attention des exigeantes petites bêtes. Il passa la demi-heure suivante à câliner les uns, grattouiller les autres, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir les ramener tous avec lui au Sanctuaire. Malheureusement, Camus détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un animal de compagnie, et son plus proche voisin, Shaka, lui avait un jour affirmé qu'il était allergique aux poils de chat.

Il quitta le salon de thé plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Camus, qui était sorti depuis longtemps de son bistrot, achevait de griller sa deuxième cigarette.

« Alors, heureux ? s'enquit le Verseau en avisant le sourire béat de son pair.

— Plus que jamais », affirma-t-il.

Pour appuyer son propos, il glissa son bras sous celui de Camus. Surpris, celui-ci se laissa guider avec complaisance, redirigeant leurs pas lorsque le Grec les éloignait un peu trop du chemin du retour.

Aiolia finit par le conduire dans un cul-de-sac étroit et peu engageant, assombri par les hautes façades de deux modestes résidences. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant, hormis des conteneurs qui les éclipsaient à la vue des passants de l'artère principale qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le Lion effleura du bout des doigts le torse de son amant, avant de le pousser plus fermement contre le mur. Les lèvres de Camus s'entrouvrirent mais, malgré son étonnement devant la bravade d'Aiolia, il garda le silence et attendit de voir ce qui allait advenir.

Le regard du Grec s'égara un instant vers les bruits de la rue, dont l'animation restait invisible tant ils étaient bien cachés.

« Personne ne peut nous voir, là où nous nous trouvons. »

Camus acquiesça et un nouveau sourire, peut-être plus sombre que les précédents, aiguisa son beau visage.

« Le danger n'est cependant pas loin. N'importe qui pourrait prendre cette impasse et nous surprendre », murmura-t-il dans le but de sonder la détermination du jeune homme.

Aiolia hocha la tête et huma d'un air entendu. Il n'aimait pas forcément s'afficher au bras de son amant dans une ville peuplée d'inconnus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'idée d'être surpris dans une situation trouble et périlleuse ne l'excitait pas. Par ailleurs, il se savait faible face à l'autre homme, et brûlait à présent de l'envie de lui donner ce qu'il lui avait tantôt refusé. Il agrippa les épaules de Camus, plongea son regard dans le sien, et le projeta de nouveau en arrière. Cette fois, Camus lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsque son dos heurta la façade. Puis il sentit le nez de son compagnon venir se frotter contre le sien avec tendresse, son souffle tiède caressant sa bouche. Il voulut capturer ces lèvres pleines d'un baiser, mais Aiolia se déroba. La frustration arracha au Verseau un grondement sourd.

« Il ne fallait pas fumer tout à l'heure, admonesta le Grec. Tu sais bien que je déteste le goût de tes clopes.

— Tu pourrais peut-être faire un effort, juste une fois », maugréa Camus, dont le désir commençait à palpiter au creux de ses reins.

Aiolia eut un petit rire secrètement triomphant.

« Puisque c'est demandé si aimablement... »

Ses mains parcoururent avec lenteur la poitrine du Verseau, s’immisçant entre les pans de la veste qu'il portait. Elles s'attardèrent sur ses pectoraux, glissèrent le long de ses côtes, éprouvèrent la cambrure de sa taille.

Lorsque le Grec se laissa tomber à genoux devant Camus, celui-ci sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Les yeux d'Aiolia ne quittèrent pas les siens tandis qu'il faisait descendre la fermeture de son pantalon, puis plongeait des doigts inquisiteurs à l'intérieur. Camus serra les dents.

À force de pratique et d'expérimentation, Aiolia savait très exactement quels boutons presser pour arracher au Verseau les plus infimes sensations. Ses effleurements s'affirmèrent en caresses et ses lèvres parcoururent les contours du sexe de son amant qui s'éveillait au désir. Il ne tarda pas à le libérer de son sous-vêtement. Son cœur cognant fort contre sa poitrine, il abandonna ses dernières tergiversations face à l'urgence et au danger et le prit dans sa bouche. Lentement d'abord, pour éprouver ce goût qu'il connaissait si bien, puis il le fit glisser plus profondément en lui, à mesure qu'il forçait les muscles de sa gorge à se relâcher. Il sut qu'il venait de prendre les rênes lorsque des doigts longs et fins agrippèrent ses boucles châtains en une prise possessive, tour à tour poussant vers l'avant et tirant vers l'arrière. Camus s'abandonnait enfin à lui en toute confiance, et plaçait entre ses mains l'assouvissement de sa jouissance. Comme une offrande.

Le Verseau, à bout de souffle, le contempla entre ses paupières mi-closes. Quelques secondes filèrent avant qu'il ne tendît une main indolente vers l'entrejambe du Grec. Ce dernier le repoussa gentiment.

« Rentrons plutôt à l'hôtel, murmura-t-il contre la gorge du Verseau. J'ai envie de plus qu'une simple passe derrière des poubelles. »

Camus éclata d'un rire épuisé.

« Sous-entendrais-tu que mes exigences sont tombées bien bas ?

— Peut-être au contraire qu'à force de te fréquenter, les miennes sont devenues plus élevées. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis retournèrent sans tarder à leur chambre d'hôtel pour une dernière nuit parisienne.

 

_Appendice_

Aiolia se prélassait parmi les draps défaits comme un grand fauve repu. Alors que de son index Camus traçait encore et encore les sillons de ses abdominaux, il songeait avec contentement à toutes les raisons qui liaient désormais son destin à celui du onzième gardien. Altier voire arrogant, indifférent jusqu'à la cruauté, insensible comme les neiges de Sibérie… tous ceux qui qualifiaient ainsi son comportement et son attitude ne le connaissaient vraiment pas. Il était facile de se leurrer sur la personnalité secrète du Verseau, mais celui qui, tel Aiolia, parvenait à gagner sa confiance et briser son armure de glace se voyait récompensé de la plus agréable manière qui fût.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et, levant la tête, gratifia son amant d'un baiser passionné, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne et tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure, féroce comme son signe.

Camus le contempla, une lueur amoureuse dansant au bord de ses yeux clairs.

« C'est en quel honneur ? s'enquit-il tout en savourant le goût du Lion sur ses lèvres.

— Pour rien. Pour tout. » Aiolia s'étendit à nouveau sur lui et noua ses mains sous sa nuque. « Promets-moi en tout cas de ne plus jamais m'emmener en mission diplomatique.

— Ne t'en fais pas. La prochaine fois, je pars avec Aldébaran.

— Notre ami du second palier possède des talents cachés de négociateur ?

— Pas du tout, s'amusa Camus. Mais d'après Shion, l'oncle du chevalier de la Couronne Australe, que nous allons rencontrer, a des goûts... disons particuliers.

— Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas savoir ! »

~Fin~


End file.
